


一个没有doi的故事

by totonoti



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totonoti/pseuds/totonoti
Summary: 是一个抑郁症患者的晴转阴转晴的故事，比较隐晦和下流
Relationships: 茂仁, 茂涛/仁科, 茂科
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	一个没有doi的故事

*都tm是我编的

1

或许男人都是在某一个时间点学会变得沉稳，从阿茂那些叛逆的曾经和过去里挤进去，稳稳地落在那些漫长的夜和燃尽后断裂掉的蚊香里。在夜里，月光是亮得吓人的，似乎直视也会把眼球烫伤。仁科的夜晚不会睡觉，他会在那些从窗口泼下来的白色月光里，用他的笔在本子上写写画画。他的字像他的手一样漂亮，带着可爱的弧度。

阿茂也没有入眠，他躺在床上，是正好可以看到仁科的角度。在隔音声差到墙那边的打鼾声都清晰可闻的夜晚里，他们不曾交谈一句，仁科总会在这寂静的半夜里看书写作，发出笔尖轻轻敲在纸面上的小小的声音。他靠在矮书架旁，窗户高挂在他的左侧，那是月亮进来的地方，火红的烟头躲在黑暗中亮了又渐渐暗淡，烟雾绕在他身边打转。

阿茂记得他在人的面前吐出白烟，夹着烟条笑得摇摇欲坠，头发轻颤着，颓废又漂亮的样子。仁科笑着的样子特别好看。

但是仁科很少在他面前笑，这是很好的，至少他会愿意让他和他处在同一黑暗里，就像现在这样，隔着几步的距离看到他阴沉烦躁的脸就是很好的了。

笔尖在纸面上敲打的声音很好听，偶尔夜晚会有车辆驶过，把浅黄色的车灯窥探进屋子里，然后又收回去，重新变回一滩寂静的黑暗。如果笔尖不曾划伤到仁科的手的话，现在这一下一下的敲打声并不会让阿茂觉得有些害怕，害怕他会无法控制地用力在手上写字，写到掌心划破血从笔尖溢出来也不会停歇，破碎的手掌曾抚过赶来制止的阿茂那冒了胡渣的脸，那些掌心翻卷出来的肉尖锐得像刀锋划过。

那样情绪崩溃的晚上会很长，幸好仁科那时还很小也很瘦，少年人的体能比不过他。如果拥有赵云那样跟蟒蛇一样粗壮的腰身和体型的话，阿茂是不可能轻轻松松制服得了的。你来我往的肢体互动，像是在黑夜里跳的一场无声的舞.当一切得以平息后阿茂一身汗涔涔地压在仁科的胸膛上，他的烟瘾比仁科重多了，喘起来的声音比破风箱的声音还要怪，他用这种声音唱了很多奇怪的歌。等第二天阳光照到脸上的时候，那些混乱中蹭到的血液干涸在阿茂的脸上，变成一场凶杀案的特写镜头。

2

稍好的时候仁科会把画叠在一起给阿茂看，那些黑色和蓝色大面积地交织覆盖在画面上。阿茂会像拿到孙子的画那样兴致勃勃地把它们贴在墙上，这样带着日光的画面很有趣。阳光里的阿茂叔叔也会耐心地听他讲入睡时所梦见的那些稀奇古怪的故事，或等待着他把诗集哗哗地翻到某一页，指给他看某一句动人的情话。

他们会一边抽烟一边接吻，放着喜欢的音乐作为掩护，在清晨里小声的交缠着做爱。在肉与肉粘腻的贴合与分离里交换香烟的味道，肌肤小声地相撞，发出情与色的声音。太过得意忘形的时候，会踢到硬桌角，然后痛到飙泪。如果顶得太用力的话，仁科会扒着男人的背小声地跟阿茂说：“叔叔，我不行了”气息里带着海丰的尾音，叔叔会很听他的话，小心地放轻动作。

那时仁科穿着的上衣是茂叔叔的，裤子是茂叔叔的，连内裤都是茂叔叔的，一摸兜里的钱，嘿，还是茂叔叔的。

阳光正好的时候，仁科也会帮茂叔叔洗衣服，洗完之后随机选择一件变成他自己的。如果阿茂不小心把烟灰落在他的书上的话，他会一直念一直念一直念直到阿茂不得不选择用亲吻结束这个话题。但如果是他自己的烟灰不小心掉落下来，他就会若无其事地弹掉，阿茂只好像村口搓麻将输了的老爷爷那样唉唉地叹气，提前开始体验什么叫未老先衰。

垃圾废弃厂看门老大爷眼神不好，在他们过去挑打口碟的时候总会把仁科认成女孩。偶尔也会有其他人把仁科认成女孩，他们调侃得说如果仁科是女人的话不知到多少男人要去踏平他家的门槛，仁科并不喜欢这个话题。他的头发很软，耷拉一半下来遮住一边的脸同时露出另一边的耳朵，低头的时候发梢像流水般落在脸颊上，半遮半掩的样子的确会有一瞬间产生面对女性的错觉。他的头发也很香，是发廊的小姐姐偏心给加的护发素的香味，亲吻脖颈的时候能闻到那样的味道变得浓烈。他会故意把头发落到阿茂的脸上，在他们玩闹的时候。第一次的玩闹是狼狈的，没有任何准备阿茂却要拼命往里面挤，痛得仁科想殴打他。那是一场毫无征兆的即兴，在互相用看牲口的眼神看着对方裸体在眼前晃悠了那么久，也不是没有一起醉过迷糊过，然而竟真的就能在触碰时得到了兴奋和满足，这让彼此心里都疑惑了那么一把。

第一次是失败的，完全的，彻底的大失败。等到了第二次才是真正意味上的结合，但也没有多理性，因为仁科事后说他是在最后的几分钟里才反应过来是阿茂操开了他，在此之前他像是一坨蜷缩的软体动物那样只想让自己躲在被子里，被一下下的触碰刺激到皮肤升温，血液翻涌，埋在枕头里被持弄的时候根本分辨不出来阿茂是什么时候进入他体内的。其实阿茂也十分的不清醒，他感到自己像是要被放到开水里的基围虾那样只知道摆动尾部，但很快缴械投降变成了一只熟透通红的虾子，还好仁科并没有感觉到他第一次射精的时间有点太早。

3

好的天气在石牌桥是难得的，阴雨连绵的潮湿往往才是频繁和接连不断的。他们会好长一段时间在私底下互相不说一句话，即使是近距离地对视也能在对方的眼里看到沉默和抗拒，只有一起弹琴的时候会好点。

“我想仁科是憎恶自己的，他的画里带着自我厌弃。”这是一个朋友和阿茂说的，那个朋友是一个智者，穿着合身的衣服，用理性冰冷的口吻说道。

仁科并不在意这些奇怪的讨论，他的记忆开始变得不好，那应该是药物的作用。他什么样子阿茂没见过，涕泪交加揉皱了的脸算什么，他连阿茂的屌都舔过。他喜欢拥抱着坐在阿茂身上，这样他可以比阿茂高一截，起伏中视线可以越过阿茂穿透过墙壁去到很远的地方。看到在云和雨雾里有人骑着一匹马，在音乐最激昂的时刻里高仰着头绷直了身体，向后倒下，最后跌落回人间的怀抱里。

这时的他他会饥渴于肌肤的触碰，急切的要求口与舌的纠缠，在长时间接吻所产生的令人窒息的眩晕感里清醒地思考生与死的问题，直到不小心咬到舌头。阿茂的手很稳，稳稳地托着他的身体，像是在抚摸一只猫的脊背。

顶楼的画家搬走了，新搬来的是一个斤斤计较的女人，会在他们弹奏的时候咣咣地敲响一切能发出巨大噪音的东西，他们不得不选择搬去一个新的场地。新的排练室场地开阔，斑驳的墙壁透露出潮湿的霉味，天花板本该是有灯的，现在只留下了拆卸后的线头丑陋的在头顶散布着，看起来很结实的样子。高高的窗户在四周敞开，把屋子照得敞亮，不需要灯也没有关系。仁科很喜欢这个地方，他们和一个鼓手朋友在这里一起练习，整理自己的歌曲。

年底的时候，他闷声不响地干了一件大事，把老人家吓得手脚哆嗦，忍不住要怀疑他会得上帕金森，仁科愧疚地想也许需要给他买一根拐杖作为赔礼道歉。浩浩荡荡地一群的人来了又走，最后又只剩下阿茂小心翼翼地试图去跟他去聊天，他该本是沉默帅气的，忽然间变成了一个唠叨的老头。

住在好房子里的朋友们邀请仁科去他们家住，躺在干净舒适的床上的时候仁科开始想念阿茂的身体。他第一次真正的直面男人的裸体是在十五岁夜晚的烈士陵园里，和无数的孤魂野鬼一起看到那个男人身上的肥肉在月光下像猪一样颤抖，跨下沉甸甸的器官和还是少年时的他的身体不同，带着成年人会有的颜色和皮肤的纹理，像一个破口袋耷拉在他面前。令人生厌，尽管其实什么也没有发生，但那一瞬间他还是觉得自己被强奸了，亦或者是在渴望着被强奸。阿茂的身体不一样，他有着处女一样白皙纯洁的皮肤，这在男人堆里万分少见。那天阿茂跟他啰嗦了些很多东西，用絮絮叨叨的声音跟他说话，大意是自己如果没有他就会变成一个卖打口碟的阿良仔，和收藏着的几千张唱片一起过一辈子，如果他不曾等到过一个拎着一袋香蕉的后生向他走来的话，他心里那些躁动的声音总有一天会在阳光晒不到的小屋子里和剥落了皮的墙角一点点褪变消亡。

“你说喜欢我的音乐，因为够土，我听了心里一阵偷乐，特别开心，”他把手放到心口上，“像是得到导演赏识的小演员。”

4

前女友毕业后离开这个城市的时候丢下了一架手风琴，有一点点漏风，拿胶带贴上后还能用，阿茂把它捡了回来，变成了仁科的第一架手风琴，弹得还磕磕巴巴的时候就带着它去表演和录歌。

冬天就那样过去了。

end


End file.
